Alexander Blaze
Alexander Blaze is a Mage of Crashing Wave. Alex utilizes a rare magic known as Summoner. This allows him to summon a creature known as a Familiar, which he can take on the characteristics of and fight alongside. Alex's personal Familiar is a bird-like creature named Red, who he has an unbreakable bond with. Appearance Alex's most notable features are his crimson hair and eyes, which match his fiery personality and magic. He has rather pale skin, yet he never seems to burn in the sun. He possesses a rather lean build, and is only average height for a man, but this all serves to hide his immense physical prowess. When disrobed, one can see his previously hidden muscular physique. He dresses in a black jacket over a light blue V-neck. He wears a silver watch on his left wrist, and adorns his left ear with several piercings. Personality Alex's personality can be described with one word: flamboyant. Alex enjoys showing off his skills and personality, often posing with Red before entering battle to show off their coordination. He also speaks rather loud, all the time, so much so that his comrades often need to remind him to quiet down. Although this personality caused him to be shunned in his hometown, Alex's extravagant nature gained him many friends on his travels. The most important thing to him is power, but not because of a superiority complex, despite Alex's extravagance and goals. He wants to be the strongest so that no one can hurt him and Red as they had been in their youth. While eager to fight strong opponents, losing does not anger him. Alex merely considers it a setback to his goals, and keeps training to get stronger so that he can overcome his new obstacle. History As a child, Alex had problems making friends. His more flamboyant and unique personality made his rather conservative hometown's citizens unwilling to befriend him. Alex's desire for a friend eventually became so strong that he accidentally awoke his innate magical abilities, activating the magic Summoner. This process created Alex's lifelong friend, Red. Ever since that day, the two became inseparable. Unfortunately, Alex's hometown was biased against magic due to their history as witch hunters before magic became an accepted process worldwide, making it even harder for Alex to find more friends. Alex and Red were relentlessly bullied. One day, a group of Alex's bullies approached. After a brief session of name calling,which failed to illicit any response, they held down Alex while they beat Red. The stress from the event activated Alex and Red's fire power for the first time, burning the bullies and causing them to flee. The duo then made a vow to continue to grow stronger, so that no one could ever hurt them like that again. They then left their town on a quest to train in the art of magic, eventually finding themselves at the Crashing Wave guild hall, and joining the Mages. Magic and Abilities Summoner: A rare magic that cannot be taught, but everyone can potentially learn. Only those with a powerful desire, one that they can not achieve alone, are capable of unlocking this magic. in Alex's case, he wanted a friend. This desire then takes on the physical form in the form of a Familiar. Unlike most Summoning Magic, this variation is not affected by Spatial Magic. Instead of the Familiar coming from another dimension, as with Celestial Spirit Magic, or simply bringing it from somewhere else, Familiars are manifestations of the user's psionic energy, exempting them from this type of magic. Because of this make-up, Familiars often have similar personalities to their Summoners, if they are not exactly the same. However, Familiars are still independent, capable of making their own decisions without the consent of their Summoners. As such, cooperation and closeness are required for a Summoner and their Familiar to fight properly. Familiars, upon first being created, share the same level of strength and magical prowess as their Summoner. For example, a weak man will possess a weak familiar, but a strong man will possess a strong one. One can increase their own power, as well as their Familiar's through training. Because of this necessary bond, the unique ability a Familiar possesses is not only used by the Familiar, but the Summoner as well. This allows the Summoner and Familiar to fight in tandem with one another, as opposed to having the Familiar fight battles for the Summoner. In general, one will summon and un-summon their Familiar at will, not often keeping it with them at all times. In Alex's case, he always has Red alongside him, only un-summoning him in order for the latter to recover from grievous injuries. Alex and Red share such a close bond, as well as Alex having Red active for long stretches of time, that Alex uses essentially no magical energy to keep Red active. * Bonding: Alex and Red have such a close bond that they are capable of using this advanced Summoner technique. Alex describes it as "their hearts and minds beating as one". The activation of this technique is evident by the change in appearance Red undergoes and the increase in Alex's muscle mass. This technique does not increase magic power perse, merely output. This means that while the amount of magic power that Red has used won't replenish, and the amount remaining won't increase, the potency of his spells increase exponentially. A spell only capable of destroying steel normally could destroy a wall made from Adamantine. The more in sync that Alex and Red are, the stronger this power is. However, overtaxing their bodies or disrupting their bond (if they come into disagreement) can force them out of the transformation. ** Bounding: An even more enhanced variation the normal Bonding '''technique, referred to as '''Bounding because the two are "bound" together. When they are at their absolute peak in closeness and cooperation, this state automatically activates. The two are merged together, creating what onlookers refer to as "Alexander Red". The combination of this forms power is greater than the sum of them separately, allowing for devastating techniques that cripple opposition with minimal force. Despite this state's overwhelming power, it only lasts ten minutes, with them being forced apart and unable to even use standard Bonding for an hour. * Fire Magic: '''Every Summoner and Familiar pair has their own unique abilities based upon their personality and goals. In the case of Alex and Red, they possess Fire Magic. Their skill in the art was initially weak, with them only able to manifest small balls of fire at will. When overwhelmed with emotion, they would be able to use exponentially more potent flames than before. Through nearly a decade of intensive training, they were able to increase their power and skill in the art exponentially. While basic in nature, Elemental Magics possess the most versatility, and this one is no exception. The two have currently mastered the basics of Fire Magic. This includes flame emissions from any portion of the body, coating the body in flames in order to increase the power of physical strikes and defense, and heat generation. His flames are capable of melting steel with relative ease and turning sand into glass. His flames can reach incredibly high temperatures ranging between 2000-3000 degrees Celsius. Alex and Red are also granted immunity to most fire and heat-based attacks, as well as high resistance to ice and cold-based ones. By focusing his flames into any part of his body, Alex is capable of blasting his opponents with searing hot flames. This can be either done by directly firing flames from said body parts, or creating spheres of flames which then fire in the shape of powerful beams. These emissions can also be used to propel Alex across the battlefield, increasing the speed of his strikes or even allowing him to fly. On top of this, Alex can also coat his body parts in flames. This increases the power of physical strikes, allowing him to burn opposition with every strike he unleashes. His physical defense is also enhanced, burning anyone who attempts to strike him while he's clad in fire. By simply making contact with an object, his body can become so hot that he superheats whatever he's touching, causing even some heatproof objects to melt or combust, deepening on their makeup. Alex also has access to the Flames of Emotion, a technique all Fire Magic users can potentially use. It increases or decreases the potency of ones flames based on ones emotional state, something that Alex is fully aware and takes advantage of. Often, due to getting worked up more and more during combat, his opponents note that he seems to be getting stronger and stronger the longer he fights, the strength of his spells increasing without a higher cost in magical energy. ** '''Blaze Kick: '''Alex covers his foot or feet in flames. Using the immense heat of his fire he then lands a devastating kick onto his opponent. Not only can the flames encompass his foot, but can crawl up to cover his entire leg as well. This allows him to heavily damage anyone with any part of his leg, most notably being the knees or soles, toes, or heal of the foot. This spell can be used effectively in any method that utilizes the lower half of the body. Alex can also use this spell for a barrage of kicks in order to deal even more damage at a rapid pace. For even more offense, Alex can also combine this technique with his spell '''Fire Fist. ** Infernal Emission: '''Alex collects flames, either in the shape of a sphere in front of his mouth or a heat that he seems to directly fire from it, before discharging them towards his target. Regardless of the preparation, the result is always the same, a large blast of fire that burns whatever it touches. The flame can be widespread to have a larger radius, the flames lapping over whatever they touch, but lack force and power if Alex attempts to strike from too large a radius. The larger radius version is more effective on groups of weaker enemies. The narrower Alex makes the blast, the stronger it is, but at the cost of less range. He can even narrow it to the size of a small beam, akin to a laser in speed and piercing ability. By focusing it to some degree, but not to laser-like level mentioned before, the spell can cause a powerful explosion when it makes contact with something. ** '''Fire Fist: '''This spell is similar to the '''Blaze Kick, but instead of covering his foot in flames, he covers one or both of his fists. He can also coat any part of his arm in the flames, allowing for enhanced striking power on any part of it. This spell has the same level of power as the Blaze Kick, capable of the same feats, and even consumes the same amount of magic power. However, this technique is only weaker in its level of blunt force, as the legs are stronger than the feet. ** Flame Talon: '''Alex executes this spell by first mimicking the three-fingered, clawed hands of Red by putting together his index and middle finger and pinky and ring finger in a manner similar to claws. From the three "fingers", Alex then creates three long claws made from flames. He then slashes or impales his opponent. This spell's immense heat and sharpness is incredible great, allowing him to cut through steel like butter, and pierce through even Adamantine. The major weakness of this spell is that if Alex were to separate his fingers, the spell would dissipate. ** '''Blast Burn: '''Alex collects flames into his fist, creating a very concentrated ball of flames. He then punches the ground. This sends out a wave of flames underneath the earth which moves towards his target. The flames then burst upwards, heavily damaging whoever is unfortunate to be above them. The force of the blast often sends his target flying upwards, as well as completely destroying the earth affected by the blast. This spell can also be used to unearth foes hiding under the ground, damaging them even more than those above it. ** '''Flare Dive: '''Alex surrounds his entire body in flames, then moves towards his target at high speeds for a full body tackle. Alex utilizes the full might of his physical body for this technique, executing great blunt damage as well as severe burns. Generally, Alex uses his head as the contact point, executing a powerful headbutt that can shatter bones. Fortunately for him, the flames that surround him makes an ovular shell, protecting his body from damage that could otherwise interrupt the execution of his spell. This allows him to even take magically enhanced blows to his head, only for him to power though them and slam into his target anyways. Even if he misses, Alex can still simply change his trajectory and go for another strike. ** '''Burning Overdrive: '''When Alex's Flames of Emotion have reached their peak, Alex is capable of using this technique once. It is noticeable in that his ordinarily orange and red flames turn blue, and become much more potent as a result. While the flames are active, the power of his techniques are exponentially increased, but this only lasts for fifteen to twenty seconds at best, depending. This is because the technique uses adrenaline as a fuel source, burning through it to drastically enhance his Fire Magic. Afterwards, as a result, Alex's power seems to diminish due to a lack of adrenaline in his system, causing his Flames of Emotion to peter out and for Alex to become much more apathetic. This spell's length can last longer, or shorter deepening on the amount of adrenaline in Alex's system. '''Master Hand to Hand Combatant: '''Alex is somewhat adept in ranged combat, but his signature skill is his martial arts prowess. Alex trained in martial arts for some time since his vow to Red, gaining mastery in several martial arts. Despite easily being capable of utilizing his fists in combat, Alex prefers the usage of his legs, as they give him longer range and have higher striking power. He edited his fighting style to make his attacks difficult to block, possessing both immense power behind them as well as blazing heat from his flames, preventing a wise opponent from attempting to block. Even if one does manage to resist his heat and strength, Alex is still able to use his Fire Magic to break free from grips or keep himself balanced. Despite his preference for kicks, as stated before, he can easily utilize mixed martial arts to fight using all four of his limbs, utilizing elbows and knees along with punches and kicks. His adaptability in combat has had him labeled a fighting genius by many of his peers. '''Immense Strength: '''Complimenting his martial arts skills is his drastically enhanced physical strength. He can kick so hard that even those that block his attacks will find their bones fractured, if not outright broken. With a single punch he can demolish the ground, and catch punches thrown at him from other physically strong individuals without any difficulty. Most notable is his leaping ability. He can jump so high and fast that he can jump above flying opponents, and then subsequently strike them hard enough to send them into the ground and create a relatively large crater. When enhanced with his Fire Magic, his attacks become even more devastating. However, in the event he fights against someone who is immune to fire, his physical strength coupled with his martial arts is more than enough to allow him to defeat his enemy. '''Immense Durability: '''Alex's physical strength also gives him a high degree of muscle mass, perfect for absorbing shock damage to prevent major injury. Even as a child, before beginning his training, Alex was able to withstand a savage beating alongside Red, without gaining any major injuries. Post-training, Alex's durability has increased even further. He can now take a punch directly to the gut from a normal human or weaker Mage without even flinching. He can even take Water and Wind Magic spells directly without any issue, merely getting back to his feet without showing any issues. Alex likes to joke that he's immortal due to the incredible difficulty that Alex's opponents have in beating him. '''Immense Endurance: '''Alex's hot-headed personality, coupled with his immense physical capabilities, grants Alex a highly advanced resolve and physical endurance. Even at a young age, despite being given several bruises and a broken arm, Alex still had enough strength to easily defeat his bullies when he unlocked his fire powers. With age and training, Alex's endurance has only increased even more. He's taken various beatings, including magically enhanced ones from Lightning and Flames, and even survived being buried alive for two minutes. '''Immense Speed: '''Alex's speed, alongside his strength, is his most valuable asset. Alex can move so fast that the human eye cannot see him and can deliver ten kicks in a second. He can run around an opponent so fast that, despite being able to see where he's going, they still won't be able to touch him. His natural speed rivals and exceed that of High Speed users, as well as other Mages that use magic to enhance their speed. Using his flames to propel his body, Alex can move even faster. '''Immense Magic Power: '''Alex has not only been training his body since his childhood, but his magical capabilities as well. Due to their bond, and Alex's magical prowess, Alex can keep Red present indefinitely, his magic reserves replenishing faster than Red's existence being able to drain them. Alex can also use several powerful moves without putting too much strain on his body or his magical reserves. As a matter of fact, Alex's primary concern when using his strongest spell, '''Burning Overdrive, is that he becomes apathetic and loses his drive to fight afterwards, as opposed to the supposed drain on his magic container this spell has. When exerting his magical aura, it appears as flames and burns those who touch him. Trivia Alex's concept is based off of the idea of Pokémon Trainers fighting alongside their partners instead of using them. Category:Male Category:Mage Category:Caster Mage Category:Fire Magic User Category:Legal Mage Category:Legal Guild Member Category:Crashing Wave Category:Guild Member